Final Fantasy Type-0 version differences
This page lists the version differences between various releases of Final Fantasy Type-0. ''Final Fantasy Type-0'' Release *Japanese release on October 27th, 2011. Version differences *Original release for the PlayStation Portable. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD'' Release *North American release on March 17th, 2015. *Japanese release on March 19th, 2015. *European release on March 20th, 2015. Version differences PlayStation 4 and Xbox One *Remastering in high definition for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. *Increased blood levels. *Multiplayer functions are omitted. Connectivity with the Square Enix Members site, which was an avenue to obtain multiplayer-exclusive rewards via Internet connection in the PSP version, is also omitted. Achievements and rewards exclusive to multiplayer mode have been modified to be available in single-player mode. **The SPP system is retained, along with the feature to call for computer-controlled backup characters in missions. They are modified to allow players to obtain SPP and unlock SPP-exclusive rewards in a single-player game. *Four difficulty modes are added—Cadet (Novice), Officer (Intermediate), Agito (Advanced), and Finis (Expert). *Inclusion of dual audio tracks in Japanese and English. *Inclusion of a teaser, "Rise from Ashes", that reflects a concept for a possible sequel. *Inclusion of a new alternate costume for the playable characters. *Improved battle speed and controls for the playable characters. *Remastered soundtrack for the HD version. "Choosing How to Die" has vocals added. An English version of "Colorful - Falling in Love" and a new vocal theme song, "Utakata", were also recorded. *Achievements and trophies for Xbox Live and PlayStation Network. *RTS missions are replayable from the title screen. *Modified controls for console controllers: **The camera and toggling between lock-on targets are controlled by the right analog stick, while it was controlled by the D-pad on the PSP. **Sheathing and bringing out a character's weapon only requires the left shoulder button, without the right shoulder button as done on the PSP. **The sub-commands only require tapping their respective D-pad buttons, while on the PSP, they were controlled by holding the left shoulder button and tapping a respective face button. The "Use Item" action, which was assigned to on the PSP, is also added to the D-pad. **The "Harvest Phantoma" action is assigned to the button assigned for normal attacks, instead of any of the three non-canceling buttons on the PSP. *Improved sound effects, such as footsteps, gunshots, and when navigating through menus. The flute melody for Deuce's normal attack has also been changed. *Kazusa's swimsuit model and Emina's lingerie model were removed from Historical Personae. *Scenes that happen during lectures are not voiced. *Player Data Summary no longer briefly displays when entering an area. *Ultima, Triad Maneuvers, the Vermilion Bird spell, and Eidolon attacks can all passively break the damage limit. *On Xbox One, the current signed-in profile is shown on the bottom left in the title screen. **Pressing will change profiles. Patch updates Version 1.01 *Reduced motion blur effect. *Improved camera control while moving. *Fixed various other issues. Microsoft Windows (Steam) *Upgraded graphics resolution options for high end PCs. *Improved in-game battle camera. *Steam achievements and trading cards. *Scalable motion blur settings. *New character speed boost. The player can press L3 button/left stick to adjust character movement speed (normal, fast, and fastest). *Customizable dynamic screenshot mode. *Pause menu actually pauses the game. Category:Final Fantasy Type-0